1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Recently, a semiconductor device is continuously requiring a higher band width to improve performance. In order to support a higher band width, the number of I/O (input/output) lines of the semiconductor device should be increased. The semiconductor device in which the number of I/O lines is increased in this way is referred to as a multi-channel wide I/O semiconductor device. The multi-channel wide I/O semiconductor device has a plurality of memory unit blocks, and the plurality of memory unit blocks may operate independently of one another without interference. The respective memory unit blocks are referred to as channels.
Meanwhile, in order to supply various internal signals and powers among a plurality of semiconductor devices stacked in an integrated circuit, bumps pads are used. Such bump pads are designed to have a diameter of several tens of micrometers (μm), for a high speed operation and a high degree of integration.
Since such bump pads with the size of several tens of micrometers (μm) are substantially small in their size to the extent that it is difficult to probe them using the probe pins of test equipment, a general semiconductor device separately includes probe pads which have a size larger than the bump pads, to be tested.